Silent Shadow
It's a proper scenery: A long, never-ending street in the middle of nowhere melting together in the dark. Maybe, a spot of weak light in the distance between the branches of the trees can be visible that gives you at least a tiny spark of hope that someone is out there you can run to and scream for help. It probably wasn't really there yet in your head—that particular thought. But it indeed exists in your subconscious mind already. You can call it fear. The fear of the dark that is lurking now in every corner, angle and just ruling every inch of this place for whatever reason you've got to walk upon these grounds. Don't you read newspapers? Don't you watch TV? I mean, why the hell would you go all alone along this street in the dark? Everyone knows that freaks are existing in this world. That you shouldn't go alone somewhere—not even by day already because it almost doesn't matter anymore if it's day or night. Freaks are just everywhere and they now use dark and light as their advantage. Does it matter now? No, not really. Just still wondering why you're going along that street? Is there a party somewhere? Or are you going home or did you just decide to take a walk and catching some fresh air? For whatever reason again, it's dumb. The shadows can't be visible anymore, no moon is guiding you, nor any stars since clouds are adorning the night sky. It looks pretty much like it would start to rain soon. Right, that would give the perfect touch for a perfect crime scene, wouldn't it? When you watched some horror movies or any sorts of this, then you know what I actually mean with that. Slowly, the unconscious thought about the hope-filling light in the distance becomes conscious. Just, too bad it died off. Right in the moment as you started to feel uneasy. Really, who wouldn't feel uneasy right now? Although you might be thinking that something like this would never happen to you, just others. It's almost common sense. I mean, thinking it never will happen to us but just them. I don't know, is this just a thought to keep us sane during such tensed moments? Makes you feel better? Maybe. If only, just now, there wouldn't be odd audible sounds near you. That makes you crazy now, no? But the thought of the soft breeze of wind making the leaves dance is easing your mind. Sure, nature can be creepy at night—so just keep walking and turning your head back to look behind you. No, there's nothing at all. Don't get paranoid now and after all, what would you see in the pitch black? A pair of red luminous eyes staring at you? Monsters don't exist and we know that. And so, you keep going and now, it starts to rain. Perfect. However, you start to walk faster as if you want to flee the rain but, of course it's impossible to do so. I bet many thoughts are torturing you right now, if not regrets. Like, why you had to go alone. But you still don't give up on thinking that everything is alright. You're safe. It's not far anymore, silhouettes of houses you can see in the distance, just slightly, but visible. You tell yourself that you're finally on the safe side, that nothing can happen anymore. You approach a house, might be yours, and you sigh out deeply in relief as you enter it. This is a proper scene, for me. Every night, the same. But you are ready next night. Because, you know, monsters do not exist. But I do exist. And I am finally hungry. Category:Monsters